


The More...

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Interspecies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by AjConfusion ensues when Frodo's schedule piles up.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	The More...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: The Usual.  
> Feedback: If ya want to, ya can.

"Frodo? You awake yet Mr. Frodo?" Sam rushed in and closed the doors behind him. Frodo was lying on the bed and was just rousing.

"Sam? What are you doing here? It's late and I - " Frodo was interupted by a kiss that landed on his lips. "Sam, my dear, what has gotten into you?" Frodo said when he finally managed to pry Sam off.

"Well... it's just... I was thinking... we could... quick..." Sam turned a good few shades of red, but was met with open arms just the same. Only a few brief (but very passionate) kisses were exchanged when another knock was heard on the door. Frodo and Sam hushed immediately. Frodo motioned for Sam to hide in the closet, closing the doors of it just in time, before a second hobbit stood in the doorway of his room.

"Pippin?" Frodo said, then suddenly realized he stood near naked and ran back to the bed to cover himself.

"Frodo, I'm glad I caught you awake. I need to talk to you about something... very important..." he started, shutting the door behind him and walking towards innocent Frodo. Frodo was again bombarded by kisses. Hands had begun to grope, clothes had disappeared when a third knock rang through.

"For mercy's sake!" Frodo said to himself as he wrapped himself in a silken sheet and hurried Pippin behind a dresser. He was running out of places to put these horny hobbits. He walked to the door but hadn't the chance to reach it when the tall, elegant Legolas rushed in and quietly shut the door. He turned to Frodo and knelt before him, taking the small hobbit hands in his own.

"Frodo, I will be off soon... and perhaps we should conduct our good-byes in private," Legolas said, looking into the beautiful hobbit's eyes.

Frodo quickly glanced around. "Is this private enough?" he said as he attacked the elf with hands and lips, forgetting the sheet. Somehow the pair ended on the bed and clothes were beginning to drop from the elf when a third hobbit burst through the door, shutting it behind himself.

"What is it now?" Frodo said as Merry began to run to Frodo, but stopped short when he saw Legolas already in his place.

"I thought we could... um," he started, but was cut off when two other hobbits appeared around him.

"What's going on, Frodo?" Sam asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, what're all you doing here?" Pippin asked, climbing into the bed to push Legolas out. Sam joined, leaving Merry out in the cold (and quite literally, he was wearing only his shorts).

"Oh, what the hey," Frodo said, throwing up his arms, "the more the Merry-er!"

This bad pun was met by an attack of tickles and nips and kisses on the recovering hobbit, resulting in some very odd looks from Elrond when he came in for his nightly snuggle time with the now slightly-bruised hobbit. (As well as many rolled eyes from fanfic readers everywhere!)

* * *


End file.
